Nanami's Little Secret
by tantei39kunoichi
Summary: Nanami has this little secret that only Mr. Dan knows about. But his little secret gets exposed when he gets into a car accident. But how exactly does it get exposed? [Nanamicentric]


A/N: First TGQ fic...be gentle. ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q.

**Chapter 1**

The day started out like any other. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. And that just seemed to mock one man who was sitting on the driver's seat in the middle of a traffic jam. To Koutaro Nanami, traffic these days seemed to be very hectic since he lived very far from work. He wasn't having a very good time just sitting there, listening to loud beeps and angry shouts of "Move it!" emitting from the outside. Just as he was about it turn on the radio to listen to some music, the traffic finally cleared and allowed him to speed off at the direction of DDS.

After parking his car in the parking lot, he then proceeded to the building. Smiling his best smile, at the thought of not being late, he entered the building and rushed off to the meeting room. He didn't want to be late for the morning briefing. Though sometimes those meetings bored him, he took them quite seriously and always paid attention. Finally arriving in the room he proceeded to his chair and waited for the briefing to begin.

_+After the meeting…+_

"Man that was boring." Nanami said as he put up his feet on the table.

"I actually thought it was quite interesting." Maki quietly said.

"Oh come on Nanami-san, the meeting wasn't that bad! Elizabeth enjoyed it very much! Didn't you Elizabeth, my dear?" said Dr. Dokuro as he spoke to his favorite skull.

"He's going to that creepy place again. But anyway, enough talk about the meeting. Dan-sensei told me to give you your assignments for the day. Well…some of you at least." said Hongou as he stood up and handed out the assignment papers.

"Well…seeing as I'm not needed here I'll be going off to do some paperwork." Katagiri-san said as she also stood up and left the room.

Maki who was assigned to teach Class A in a few minutes left the room, slightly murmuring to himself.

Dr. Dokuro was assigned to teach Class B and C about recognizing what weapon was used to cause certain indentations to the skull, took off with his precious Elizabeth.

That just left Nanami and Houngou in the room. Nanami was grinning widely at his assignment while Hongou was glaring daggers at him for not leaving to do his work. Finally, after having enough of torturing Hongou by staying longer, Nanami walked out of the room, hands in pocket, headed off to his 'disguise room'.

After putting on his disguise and yet again following Class Q on a case to make sure theY were safe, he was (again) disguised as one of the suspects.

His costume this time was of an old lady, around her 60's with grey hair and sky blue eyes. Changing his height, voice and appearance to an unrecognizable state was no problem for him. He _**was**_ the 'master of disguises'.

He had no details about the case but when he arrived on the scene his heart skipped a beat. Outside a normal suburban house, sprawled on the lawn was the dead body of a 7 year old boy. He had several bruises all over his body and blood had apparently spilled from the boy's head. Beside the corpse was a broken baseball bat with blood all over it.

At the sight of it all Nanami went pale nearly half-fainted. This wasn't the first time he had been in a murder scene, heck he'd been to a _**lot**_, but this sight just seemed to affect him more than he could have thought.

Kinta, with his sharp eyes, saw him nearly collapse, caught his arm and whispered "Are you okay, Nanami-sensei?"

Of course Class Q knew he was Nanami in disguise. As a payback for what happened back in the meeting room Hongou decided to blow his cover to the class while giving them their case.

Surprised but still affected all he could manage was a small nod. After calming down a bit, he tried his best to put on a smile and gestured them to continue with their work.

Ryu, who was eyeing Nanami-san for quite some time now, whispered something in Kyu's ear.

Kyu, after being told something from Ryu approached Nanami with a smile and said "Nanami-sensei, you better go get some rest. Why don't you go back to DDS and report to Dan-sensei? We just solved the case anyway."

Nanami found that friendly suggestion to be a good one, so he nodded to Kyu and murmured his thanks and walked back to his car. He stopped on his tracks as Kyu came to him and said "I forgot to tell you. The suspect who did it was his father. He beat his son to death."

And as Kyu said the last phrase, Nanami fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know Nanami's a little OOC but you'll find out why in the next chapter. D_


End file.
